Who is killing the DD's ??
by Kriccolo HW
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Somebody is killing the Digidestined one by one. Do the DD's know him??


Hello everybody. As you might have guessed this is my first Fanfic I'me placing here, and my first English Fanfic. Please Review it, I could use the comments. But if you don't have anything good to say about it, don't bother to review then. One more thing: I do NOT dislike Digimon or any of the characters, I just came up with this idea for a story...  
  
Before I forget, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. (bummer...)   
  
Chapter one: First kill  
  
  
Joe Kido couldn't believe that he was so late. He missed his train, and to make matters worse, the next train had a delay of 30 minutes. It was now getting dark, and he hurried to get home. He decided to take a shortcut by going trought the park. "What a day this was, everything that could go wrong, went wrong", he thought to himself, grumbling. What he didn't know, was that his day was about to get worse...   
  
After a while, he noticed footsteps behind him. He stopped walking. the footsteps also stopped. Joe looked over his shoulder, but he didn't see anyone. He started walking again, and again he heard footsteps. Somebody was following him, and he didn't like it one bit. Joe stopped again, and turned around. Again he didn't see anybody. "Who's there!", he yelled, getting scared. No answer. "Show yourself!", he yelled again. No answer. Joe was now really getting scared. He turned around again, and started walking, but now much faster.  
  
He was almost out of the park, when he heard the footsteps again, but now much closer. His heart jumped in his throat, and he started running. Suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulder. Joe screamed, en tried to get loose. "JOE, CALM DOWN!", somebody yelled in his ear. He turned around, and sighed in relief. "Why in the world did you scare me like that!", he said angrily to the other person. "Did I scare you, how come?", he asked, en looked at Joe with a frown. "Somebody was following me", he said, "Did you see anyone?". "Nope, didn't see anyone", the other said shaking his head. Joe scratched his head, and thought about it, and sighed. Then he looked up to the other person. "Well, I guess I see you later then", he said to the other and started walking again. Suddenly it hit him."Wait a minute, what were you doing here?", he asked the other, while he turned around. He froze when he saw the insane glitter in his eyes. "Would you believe I was waiting for you?" he said with a sadistic voice.  
  
Before Joe could react, the other kicked him as hard as he could against his ankle. Joe screamed out in pain when he felt it break He collapsed onto the ground, grasping his ankle, and continued screaming. "Nice shoes I got huh?", the person said, "There is solid steel in the noses". He bowed over Joe, and laughed. Joe looked him in the faces, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Why are you doing this?!?", he said, fighting against the pain. "Because I love to do it", the other said. He then kicked Joe in the ribs, causing two of them to break. Joe screamed even louder now. "Go ahead and scream, I don't think anyone is going to hear you", the other said, and laughed again.  
  
Suddenly he pulled a knife, and waved it in front of Joe's face. "Guess what I'me gonna do with this?", he said with a smile on his face. Joe widened his eyes. "Please, don't do this", he begged. "Sorry, but I don't think I can let you life. I mean, you could go to the police". "I won't, please, I won't tell anybody about this", Joe begged, and looked at him in despair. The other just smiled again, en stabbed him. Joe felt the knife enter his chest, ripping right through a longue. Then he felt how the knife was pulled out of his chest. He saw his blood dripping of the blade. "And know to finish you off", the other said. He grabbed Joe by his hair, and pulled him up. Joe didn't got the strength to fight him anymore. The other positioned himself after him, en put the blade on Joe's throat. "Say goodnight", he said, and slid Joe's throat with a swift move. He then let go of Joe, who fell down again.The last thing Joe saw was how the ground got covered with his blood.....  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
